The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has been working to standardize a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) (NPLs 1, 2, and 3). In LTE, a base station apparatus is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal apparatus is also referred to as a User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which multiple areas covered by the base station apparatuses are deployed to form a cellular structure. A single base station apparatus may manage multiple cells.
3GPP has been working to standardize Narrow Band-Internet of Things (NB-IoT) for reducing costs of terminal apparatuses and reducing power consumption of terminal apparatuses. (NPL 6). For the NB-IoT uplink, transmission using one tone or a plurality of tones (e.g., 3 tones, 6 tones, and 12 tones) is supported (NPL 7).